disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Voglio diventar presto un re
Voglio diventar presto un re è una canzone del classico Disney Il re leone. Viene cantata da Simba e Nala per distrarre Zazu e raggiungere il Cimitero degli Elefanti, ma è anche un modo per Simba di illustrare ciò che diventare re significa per lui. La sequenza è volutamente realizzata con uno stile grafico surreale e colorato che contrasti con il resto del film, per rappresentare il fatto che sia basata sulla fantasia di Simba. Testo Italiano = Simba: Ma io sarò un grande re Nemici attenti a voi Zazu: Non ho visto mai un re così Spelacchiato come sei Simba: Sarò lo scoop del secolo Un nuovo re sarò E con un look fantastico Più forte ruggirò! Zazu: Adesso non sei proprio un granché... Simba: Voglio diventar presto un re Zazu: Hai ancora molta strada da fare, padroncino, se pensi... Simba: Niente più "stai qui" Zazu: Quanto te l'ho detto, io... Nala: Niente più "vai lì" Zazu: Volevo dire che... Simba: Niente più "fermo" Zazu: Quello che capisci è... Simba e Nala: Niente più ascolta! Zazu: ORA ASCOLTAMI BENE! Simba: Correre in libertà Zazu: Questo è sicuramente da escludere... Simba: E fare sempre ciò che mi va Zazu: Mi sembra proprio l'ora che si parli un po' io e te Simba: Non è il caso che un pennuto dia un consiglio a un re Zazu: Se questa è la monarchia, io proprio non ci sto Non rimango neanche in Africa, e mi dimetterò! Mi sta sfuggendo dalle ali, ahimè... Simba: Voglio diventar presto un re (ponte) Corri alla mia destra Girati a sinistra È la mia ribalta Sono sempre in vista! Zazu: Non è detto! Coro: E ogni uccello, zebra, scimpanzé Racconti in cielo, in terra, a tutti che Si sentono felici come me Voglio diventar presto un re Voglio diventar presto un re Voglio diventar... presto un re! |-| Originale = Simba:'''I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware '''Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little... hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think... Simba: No one saying, "Do this" Zazu: Now when I said that, I-- Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu: What I meant was-- Simba: No one saying, "Stop that" Zazu: Look, what you don't realize-- Simba e Nala: No one saying, "See here" Zazu: Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu: Well, that's definitely out-- Simba: Free to do it all my way! Zazu: I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart Simba: Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out! Out of service, out of Africa! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing... Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (ponte) Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm Standing in the spotlight! Zazu: Not yet! Coro: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait... to be king! Voci correlate Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni de Il re leone Categoria:Il re leone